The Night of Cream's Doll
by LadyofRegret
Summary: On her sixth birthday, Cream received a stuffed rabbit doll from Silver. She named her Sugar and had been loving her since then. But the next day, strange events are happening, and Cream became a prime suspect for them. It's not like one of her toys had just come alive and done those things. Or do they?...
1. Chapter 1

** Before I get started, I just wanted to say in the author notes that I was inspired by some of the TV episodes and books from Goosebumps about an evil dummy named Slappy. And possibly if you guys wanted it to, also from Child's Play about Chucky (Ugh! xl) Anyways, I hope to write more chapters when I get a chance because of life. And all I could say is all Sonic characters belongs to Sega. Enjoy the story! **

* * *

_ One darkest night, a retired antique owner and his son drove to into the woods. After they stopped, they got out of a car, and the retired owner took out a large box that was strictly wrapped in duct tape. _

_His son looked curiously at the box and then to his father. _

_"I don't understand why we have to bury it," he said meekly. _

_"Don't ask questions and help me dig a hole," the owner replied harshly. _

_The son took out two shovels from the back seats and followed him deep into the woods. _

_As soon as they were far enough away from the car, the owner placed the box on the ground and snatched one shovel away from his son. Together, they started to dig a hole until finally it was deep enough. The owner picked up the box and whispered with to it a growl, "You will never hurt anyone ever again..." He tossed it down into a deep hole. _

_The son stared at him with both curiousity and concern. He doesn't understand why what item that was concealed in the box made him crazy. But after his father started to toss dirt back in the hole, he helped him out. _

_Sometime later, they had just finished burying the box. The owner wiped the sweat off of his forehead and turned to his son. _

_"It is done," he told him, "No one is to go near this spot. Not even you. Do you understand me?" _

_The son nodded obediently. _

_"Let's go," the owner said, "Your mother is starting to worry about us." _

_They started to head back to the car. On their way, the son looked back at the spot where they buried the box. It was silence during their walk until he broke it. _

_"Father, what's in the box?" the son asked. _

_The owner angrily turned to his son and grabbed his shoulders. _

_"Never... ask... me... that... question... again..." he hissed, glaring into his eyes. _

_The son first jumped when he grabbed his shoulders, but he does not show fear nor anger of his father's rage. It would've seemed he was used to it. _

_Reluctantly, he nodded. _

_Then, they proceeded to head back to the car. But it wasn't until sometime later in the night after his parents had gone to bed. The son returned to the woods where they buried the box. He rediscovered a same spot where he and his father had dug. He began to dig that hole until he finally found the box. He wiped the dirt off of it and began to carefully rip the duct tape off. Up to the point when he couldn't pull them off, he used a pocket knife to finish untaping the box. When he got all of the tape off, he opened a box and in the box lied a small dirtied stuffed creamish rabbit in the old dress-like rags. _

_"Is this what my dad had been freaking out about?" the son asked himself, picking up a small stuffed animal, "All this for a little rabbit?" He placed the rabbit in his sports bag and climbed out of the hole. He refilled the hole and headed back to the car. He sat in there and took the rabbit out, staring at it. The rabbit had large light brown circled paterns around its black marbled eyes. Its sand-colored fur was so dirty, it was as if it was turning either greyish or brownish. _

_"You poor little thing," the son said, "We'll get you all cleaned up, and then, we'll get you a nice new home." _

_The rabbit was staring up into the son's eyes, remaining motionless. The only thing that he hasn't notice was that the doll was grinning wickedly... _

* * *

**Gee, I wonder where that doll is gonna end up... **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

One sunny day in Station Square, Silver and Blaze strolled around town to shop around the stores, including looking for a gift for Cream.

Cream the Rabbit's sixth birthday is tomorrow, and there was a party planned at her mother, Vanilla's house. Most of her friends including, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails (and Shadow reluctantly) were invited to attend. Silver wasn't usually the type of looking for a good present for her, but he had hoped this year he picked out a nice one (without Blaze harassing him about it.)

They had just finished shopping at one toy store. The white hedgehog became disappointed when there wasn't anything that Cream would like there.

"What are you so glumming about?" Blaze asked, "Why not just get her a plush or a toy?"

"Well, I wanted to get her a doll," Silver said, "A special doll."

"But where are you going to find that?" Blaze asked, "Besides, don't you think there are certain types of dolls that are expensive?"

"Then, I'll get her a cheaper one," Silver said.

Blaze sighed, "Silver, you can be so stubborn.."

Then, the white hedgehog caught his eye on one store. It was an antique store, full of old-fashioned items in there. Perhaps, he could find some dolls in there.

"How about that store?" he said, pointing his finger at it.

Blaze sees it and said to him, "Silver, that's an antique store. How can you possibly find a doll there?"

"I'm sure they should have them there," Silver said, walking away from her. He headed for the store, leaving Blaze with an annoyed look.

They went inside and looked around. The store had so many items here. Most of them were extremely old, yet they're in perfect condition.

Silver suddenly walked by an area where he sees old fashioned dolls and plushes. Then, a store clerk walked by him. He was a tall human with light-brown curly hair.

"Hello, sir," he said, "How are we today?"

Silver turned to him and answered, "Oh, I'm doing good actually."

"Is there anything I can help you with today?" the store clerk asked.

"Well, I'm looking for a gift for a friend of mine," Silver said, "I've heard that she's interested in dolls."

"Dolls, huh?" the clerk said, walking toward to one couch which has a line-up of delicated dolls. He picked one up and showed it to the white hedgehog. The doll had yellow gold hair and brown sad eyes. She was wearing a black fabric-like gown and a black hat that had red roses on it.

"This doll was made by a doll-maker whose youngest great granddaughter died of a mysterious illness and this doll was a last one he made before he ended his own life. Perfect condition. Just a little dusty and the hair's a little tangled. But I'm sure that if you brush it, it'll be like good as new."

Silver examined the doll for a moment and shook his head. "Nah. This one looks kinda sad."

"Ok then," the clerk said, putting the doll back on the same spot. He walked over to a table which carried a line of large doll-like figurines. He carefully picked one doll up and showed it to Silver. The doll was a female light brown cat dressed in a beautiful bride's gown. Her eyes were made of pure-glassed marbles, and she carried one purple rose in her hand.

"This doll is around two hundred years old," the clerk explained, "It was made by a doll maker who gave it his wife as a wedding gift. It was given to their children and their grandchildren for many years. The dress is a little torn underneath though. And also the tip of the ear was missing, but still it looked mostly good as new."

Silver looked at the doll for a moment. It sure looked nice, but it looked expensive, especially for a family treasure. So, he shook his head and answered, "Well... No. Looks nice. But I'm looking for a certain doll that any six year old could have."

"Oh," the clerk said, "Why didn't you say so? I know just a thing." He walked over to the other couch that had a line up of more old fashioned dolls. He picked one up and showed it to the white hedgehog. The doll is a cute stuffed sand-colored rabbit. It was dressed in a pink dress and a white apron. It also wore a white and pink bonnet with its long ears sticking out of it. Silver looked at it and it looked so cute with its small black marbled eyes, along with a little salmon sewed nose and a black sewed smile.

"This doll is made by my great-great grandfather," the clerk said, "origianlly, it was wearing some barn clothes and somehow was a little dirty. But since my mother gave it to me, I thought I could make her look like a lovely lady."

Silver smiled at the doll, thinking to himself.

_This doll looks exactly like Cream, _he thought, _Perhaps this can be a good present for her. _

Blaze came by and said, "Hey, Silver. Where did you find?"

Then, she noticed a doll and exclaimed, "Oh, my goodness. This one is so cute. She mostly looks like Cream!"

"That's what I'm thinking too," Silver said, "Do you think I should get her this?"

"You should," Blaze said, "She looks so adorable."

"But you never played with dolls, Blaze," Silver said.

"Shut up, Silver," the purple cat snapped.

The white hedgehog ignored her and turned to the clerk.

"I would like to buy that," he told him, "How much is it?"

"Around twenty-five dollars," the clerk told him, "But.. I'll tell you what. Since you've been such a good customer, I will sell it to you for ten dollars."

Silver was pretty amazed. Ten dollars for an old doll like that? He must've been pretty lucky today.

"Ok," the white hedgehog said, taking out his wallet, "I'll take it."

Blaze interrupted, "Wait, Silver. I don't know about this. I'm not so sure you should buy a doll like that for ten dollars."

"Oh, come on, Blaze," Silver urged, "He's being nice to me today. Besides, that should save us some money for lunch since you're hungry."

The cat made an irritated face.

"You do have a point," she murmured.

The clerk placed a doll in a box that was covered in white paper and closed it with a lid. He tied a red ribbon on it and slided it to Silver.

The white hedgehog gave him a ten dollar bill and took the box.

"Thank you for shopping," the clerk said, "I hope you have a wonderful day. Come back again."

"Thanks," Silver said, "I'll be sure to do that."

As Silver and Blaze walked out of the store, they started to walk down the street. The white hedgehog held the box that contains a rabbit doll and became overjoyed with confidence.

"Cream is going to love this one," Silver said.

"You sure?" Blaze teased, "A doll that costs ten dollars? That's just so naive."

"Oh, sure," Silver said, "Why do you have to be judgemental? You never play with dolls anyways."

"Of course I did when I was a little girl," Blaze replied, "I just don't have interest in them anymore."

"Then, why did you say that this doll is cute?" Silver asked, "Sounds like you still have interest in them."

"Sh-shut up, Silver," Blaze studdered in irritation.

They continued walking down the street while arguing among themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The next day was an exciting day. Today was Cream's birthday. Most of her friends were invited, including her friends from her school and companions including Sonic and his friends (Yes, even Team Dark are invited too).

There were colorful decorations in the backyard since it was a beautiful, warm, sunny day out. The table was filled with food and presents, but one space on it was saved for a big cake. Cream and her schoolmates played ring-a-round-a-rosy while Sonic and his friends hung out with their food and drinks, chattering. Amy Rose helped Vanilla with food and the cake. Shadow and Rouge were sitting by one bench, watching some of their allies having fun.

"Why don't you go over there and chat with them?" Rouge asked Shadow.

"I rather not," Shadow said gruffly, "Besides, talking with them is a waste of my time."

"Oh, come on, Shadow," Rouge urged, "Try to have fun for once. This is birthday party. At least be happy for Cream."

"I am satisfied with her growing up," Shadow told her, "I just don't find birthday parties interesting."

"Shadow, you were never interested in anything, except for yourself," Rouge told him, "You just need some new hobbies."

"Hmph," the black hedgehog replied.

In the house, Vanilla took a box of cake out of the fridge as Amy placed some of the cupcakes on a large plate. She placed the cake on the counter and opened the box, revealing a pure white vanilla icing rectangle-shaped cake. It was decorated with pink frosting and it had a picture of a pink pony called Pinkie Pie from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. _And the labels were written in sky blue and say 'Happy Birthday, Cream!'

"Thank you for helping me handing out some food, Amy," Vanilla said.

"Anytime, Vanilla," Amy said, "I can't believe Cream is getting bigger. I hope she doesn't grow too old."

"Oh, don't worry," Vanilla said, "She'll have plenty of time as my baby girl. I'm so happy for my little girl." She took the cake out of the box and placed it next to it. She opened the drawer and took boxes of candles and matches out.

"Well, children like that often to grow up fast," Amy said, adding the sprinkles on the cupcake frosting, "Like me!"

Vanilla giggled at her comment.

"Quite true," she said, "Well.. I just don't want her to grow up too fast, though."

"It's ok, Vanilla," Amy said, "I'm sure she won't grow up too fast."

"Thanks, Amy," Vanilla said with a smile.

It was nearly time for a cake. Cream and her friends played a new game called Pin the Tail on My Little Pony. On the wall was a poster of a sky-blue winged pony called Rainbow Dash without a tail. Each player gets a rainbow tail and had to wear a blindfold. Then, Sonic or Blaze would spin a player around three times. Then, he or she would just randomly and blindly try his or her best to place a tail on the tail spot of the pony. Cream did it first, but when she took off her blindfold, she sees that her tail was on the back and became disappointed.

Blaze gave her a pat on a back for trying her best.

Then, Charmy was next. He was spinned around, blindfolded and then randomly placed a tail. When he took off his blindfold, he sees that he accidently pinned it on Rainbow Dash's nose. Everyone laughed with it. Charmy was dumbfounded at first, but he decided to laugh along with it.

Tails was up next, so was some of Cream's schoolmates, then Amy, then Rouge, then Big the Cat, Vector, Espio, Silver and finally Knuckles. The red echinda accidently placed the tail on Blaze's behind. He smiled nervously and chuckled as Blaze gave out an embarrassing look.

"Oh, wow!" Silver laughed, "That was too funny!"

Blaze walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" the white hedgehog replied, rubbing his cheek, "That hurt!"

Then, Shadow came up to them with his arms crossed.

"What game is this?" he asked.

"Oh, Shadow," Sonic said, "You'll love this game. It's called Pin the Tail on My Little Pony. Kinda like a Pin a Tail on a Donkey. Come on, Shadow. Give it a try."

"Hmph," Shadow said gruffly, "I'd rather not.."

"Oh, come on, Shadow," Amy begged, "Just one try. Pleeease?"

"No," Shadow said.

"Come on, honey," Rouge said, "Just one game, ok?"

The black hedgehog admitted defeat with a sigh and said, "Hmph. Fine."

He snatched a blindfold from Knuckles and placed it around his eyes. Blaze handed him a tail and started to spin him around.

"One... two... three..." she counted, "Ok, Shadow. Go ahead."

Shadow stood before the poster on the wall blindly. Though he could see nothing but darkness, he could somehow already tell where Rainbow Dash's bottom is. He took a couple of steps toward it and placed a tail on the poster. When he took off his blindfold, he sees that he had perfectly placed the tail on the pony's behind.

Everyone else gasped in amazement.

"Great job, Mr. Shadow!" Cream exclaimed, applauding, "That was amazing!"

Shadow smiled a bit. "It's just a kid's game after all," he commented, walking off.

Then, Amy came outside with a tray of cupcakes. Followed by her was Vanilla was Cream's birthday cake.

"All right, everyone," the mother rabbit replied, "It's time for cake!"

"Yippee!" Cream exclaimed, "Cake!"

Her schoolmates cheered as well.

Along with Sonic and his friends, they walked over to the table and sat on their seats. Cream sat by the cake, staring at the frosting picture of Pinkie Pie. On the cake were six red candles.

"Wow, mommy!" she replied excitedly, "This cake look so cute!"

"Pinkie Pie is your favorite pony, isn't she?" Vanilla wondered.

"Yup, I do," Cream answered.

Vanilla took out a lighter and lighted the candles.

Everyone (except for Shadow) began to sing a Happy Birthday song to her.

After they finished, Vanilla said, "Ok, birthday girl, make a wish and blow out the candles."

"Ok," Cream said.

The little rabbit girl closed her eyes for a moment. And suddenly, she took a breath and blew the flames off of the candles.

Everyone applauded as Cream giggled.

"So, Cream," one of her friends said, "Did you make a wish?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling you," Cream said with a giggle. She turned to Vanilla and asked, "Mommy, can I open the presents please?"

"After you and everyone else eat the cake, ok?" her mother said.

"Ok, mommy," Cream said with an agreement.

Vanilla sliced a piece of cake and gave it to Cream. She then passed out one piece of cake to each of everyone. Amy passed out cupcakes to everyone.

"This is good cake, Miss Vanilla," Sonic said, eating it, "It tasted like you baked it yourself."

"She did, Sonic," Amy urged, "She made it with her bare hands. Show some respect."

"No need to be rude, Amy," Blaze told her.

"I'm not rude," Amy persisted, "I'm just telling him that he should know that Vanilla had worked so hard to bake this cake for Cream."

Blaze sighed, "Oh, I give up.." She continued eating her cake.

Espio sat beside Shadow and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Enjoying the party, Shadow?" the purple chameleon asked, eating a cupcake.

"It's ok," the black hedgehog commented, "Besides, I still find parties a waste of time."

"You should be at least grateful that you were invited," Espio told him.

"Hmph," Shadow said.

Sometime later, Vanilla came over to Cream and asked, "Ok, Cream. Would you like to open your presents now?"

Cream turned to her mother and answered excitedly, "Yes! I would love that!"

"Ok then," Vanilla said, "Let me get the presents for you."

Cream squealed with excitement and waited patiently for the presents to be brought before her.

Her mother placed some of them by her.

"May I open one, please?" Cream aasked.

"Read the card first, dear," Vanilla told her.

"Ok," Cream said. She pulled one present to her and took the card off of it. She opened the card and read that is was from Sonic.

"Oh, this one's from Mr. Sonic," the rabbit said, "I hope what he got me."

She unwrapped the present and it was revealed as a box of Barbie's jeep.

"Wow," Cream replied, "A jeep for Barbie! Thank you, Mr. Sonic!"

"You're welcome, Cream," Sonic said.

Cream opened Amy's present, and she received an easy-baked oven. She also received a movie called _Wreck-It Ralph _from Knuckles, and another movie called _Rise of the Guardians _from Blaze. She continued receiving amazing presents from her friends and schoolmates. Until Vanilla gave her a last present.

"Oh, dear, what a shame," she said, "Only one present left."

"This one is from Mr. Vector," Cream said. She unwrapped it and it was revealed as a board game called _Candyland. _

"Oh, wow!" she replied, "_Candyland!_ Thank you, Mr. Vector!"

"Dawww, it's nothing, Cream," the crocodile said.

"Well, I guess that's it, then," Vanilla said, "So, what do you say, Cream?"

"Thank you, everyone, for these wonderful presents!" Cream said.

Some of them say you're welcome as others nodded their heads.

Then, Blaze realized something and turned to Silver.

"Wait," she said, "Silver, what about you? Didn't you still have a present for Cream?"

"Oh, that's right!" Silver replied. He walked over to Cream and said, "Hey, Cream. I got something special for you. It's not much, but I hope you'll like it."

He handed her a present. Cream took it and said, "Oh, wow. Thank you, Mr. Silver." She looked at a white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. She unwrapped the ribbon and when she lifted the lid up, she was amazed to see what had she received.

"Oh, my goodness!" she gasped, "It's a doll! And she looks like me!" She picked the rabbit doll up and hugged it.

"I love her pink dress, and her white apron, and I even love her hat!"

"What a pretty little doll," Vanilla said, "She really does look like you."

Cream giggled. Turning to Silver, she said, "Mr. Silver, this is the best present I ever got. Thank you very much."

"Well.." Silver said, "I've tried my best. I got it from an antique store. And I thought that this is a good present for you."

"Well, you made a good choice for her," Vanilla said. Turning to Cream, she asked, "So, Cream, have you decided a name for her?"

Cream examined her face and smiled. "Well... she does look sweet as sugar.. hey. That's it. Sugar. I'll name her Sugar."

"Sugar?" Silver asked, "Well, ok. Sugar, it is, then."

Cream hugged Sugar to her, cuddling her.

The party continued on with Cream enjoying her new presents, mostly with Sugar. Some of the guests already left, before they were beginning to watch one of her new movies. The other guests were still talking with each other and eating their food.

Cream groomed Sugar's long ears as she examined her a little bit more.

"You look so pretty, Sugar," she said. She sticked two of her fingers in the pocket of her apron, and they felt something in it. She pulled them out along with a little card. She looked at it, and there were some kind of a sentence, written in a different language.

"What's this?" Cream asked herself, "Is this your love letter? Mmmm." She looked at the card closely and began to read the words, _"Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano?" _

She doesn't understand what it means, even she had asked herself if she had read them right. She went over to Shadow and Rouge and said, "Excuse me, Miss Rouge?"

"Yes?" Rouge responded.

"Do you know what this means?" Cream asked, giving her a card.

Rouge took the card from her and looked at it.

"Mmmm," she said, "Odd.. I've never seen this language before. Hey, Shadow, do you know what this means?"

She handed the card to Shadow who read the words. He answered, "It looks Hawiian... Maybe Latin... I think it's Japanese. I am not sure. Mind if I keep it, just in case?"

"You can keep it, Mr. Shadow," Cream answered, "And thank you again for a gift card you gave me."

"You're welcome," Shadow told her.

Cream walked off from them and hugged Sugar to her.

"It's ok, Sugar," the rabbit told her, "What it matters now is that you and I are now friends."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Most guests left the party, and Sonic and his friends were settled to watch Cream's new movie.

It was when Shadow and Rouge were ready to leave as well.

"Thank you for coming to my party, Mr. Shadow and Miss Rouge," Cream said politely.

"You're very welcome, Cream," Rouge said, "Have a Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Cream," Shadow said, patting on her head.

After Shadow and Rouge left, the rabbit turned to her mother.

"How was I doing, mommy?" she asked.

"Very good, sweetheart," Vanilla answered, "That was very nice. Come to the living room, darling. They're about to watch a movie. And bring Sugar with you."

"Ok," Cream said with a smile.

While Cream and the others watched the movie, Amy, Vector and Espio helped Vanilla clean up from the party. After that, they settled down in the kitchen to chat and drink their tea.

Cream, Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze and Charmy watched _Wreck-It Ralph _that the rabbit received for her birthday. Some parts made them laugh while others made them still sad and frightened. Even Sonic was satisfied with his cameo parts of the movie that made him grin.

During those parts, Tails just patted him on the back.

After the movie was finished, Sonic asked Cream, "How did you like the movie?"

"It was amazing! I love that movie!" Cream said, "I'm so glad that Mr. Knuckles gave me that movie!"

"Well, I'm glad that you like it," Blaze said, "How about you and I watch _Rise of the Guardians _the next time I come over?"

"Sure, Miss Blaze," Cream said, "I would love that!"

"Well, I better be going now," Tails said, "Cream, thanks for inviting me. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Tails," Cream said.

She said her good-byes to the others with lots of hugs.

Sonic and his friends departed from Vanilla's homes, going back to theirs.

* * *

Later that night, it was time for Cream to go to bed. She was cleaned up by her mother and was placed in the white silky pajamas.

Vanilla carried her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed.

After she was tucked in, Cream cuddled Sugar to her chest, looking up to her mommy.

"Did you enjoy your birthday, sweety?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes, mommy, I did," Cream answered.

"Well, I'm glad," Vanilla said, "Do you like your presents?"

"Yes, mommy," Cream answered, "They're all so wonderful."

"Good," Vanilla said.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" Cream asked.

"I'm sorry, dear," Vanilla said, "But I have a lot of baking to do before class tomorrow, so I wanted to get a headstart. Maybe tomorrow night, ok?"

Cream answered with a sigh, "Ok."

Vanilla leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Cream."

"Good night, mommy."

Cream tucked herself under the covers, wrapping Sugar with one arm toward her cheek. She fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, after putting Cream to bed, Vanilla went down to the kitchen and prepared to bake cake before class. She needed at least two chocolate frosted strawberry cakes before baking class tomorrow. She had most of the items and the recipes out on the counter before beginning her work. All she needed now was a cheese cutter for small toppings and sprinkies. She opened a few drawers to look for it, but it seemed that it was missing.

"Oh, dear," Vanilla said, "I could've sworn I put the cheese cutter back in one of these drawers. That's strange... Oh, well, I might as well use the old one. A new cheese cutter and already it's missing."

While Vanilla resumed her baking, something had slipped through the doggie door. A shadowy figure approached a small flowery garden, staring at it. Then, it look out a large pair of garden scissors.

* * *

The next morning, Cream woke up by a sound of an alarm clock. She sleepily turned it off and slowly sat up. She rubbed the sleepiness off of her eyes while yawning and stretching. She knows that today was school day and has to get ready for it. She somehow remembered having Sugar sleeping with her, so she looked around for her.

"Sugar?" the young rabbit replied, "Sugar, where are you?"

She looked down and saw her rabbit doll laying on the floor. She sighed in relief and giggled to herself. "Oh, there you are."

She leaned down, picked Sugar up and embraced her.

"I thought I lost you," Cream said, "I'm sorry if I pushed you off in my sleep."

She hugged her doll one last time and placed her on the bed. She went into the bathroom, taking her clothes with her.

Sometime later, Cream had came out of the bathroom all nice, clean and dressed up. She was now ready for a day. She walked over to Sugar and picked her up. She grabbed her bookbag from a chair and walked out of her bedroom. She went into the kitchen, hoping to find her mother there, so she could have some breakfast. But when she got there, Vanilla wasn't there. It made the little rabbit worried.

"Where do you think Mommy would be, Sugar?" Cream asked.

Then, Vanilla entered the kitchen with minor tears in her eyes. She wiped them off and went over to the counter. Cream noticed it and walked to her.

"Mommy?" the little rabbit wondered meekly, "Are you ok? Are you crying?"

Vanilla noticed her and uneasily answered, "Well... no, dear. I am not all right. Someone had ruined my flower garden last night."

Cream was shocked to hear it.

"What?!"

"Yes," Vanilla said, "My flowers had somehow been cut off and stomped on. I don't know how it happened or why it happened, but my flowers are now destroyed. And what's even stranger is that my new cheese cutter is missing."

Cream felt sorry for her mother and went over to her, hugging her leg.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Vanilla patted her on the head as an appreciation of her graditude.

"You're so sweet, Cream," she told her, "How about if I pour you a bowl of cereal,and then you'll catch the bus, ok?"

"Ok," Cream nodded.

* * *

After a short while of finishing her breakfast, Cream grabbed her bookbag along with Sugar and waited patiently by the mailbox for a school bus to pick her up. Vanilla was sitting by a porch, waiting for her to be picked up. She was watching her daughter hugging her new doll that she received for her birthday. She really loved Sugar very much.

Then, the school bus slowly approached the house and stopped for Cream.

The little rabbit waved good-bye to Vanilla as her mother waved back. She got climbed on the bus and seated by the window, looking out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Cream later arrived at school as she and the other kids departed the bus. She took Sugar out of her bag and held her in one arm.

"This is my school, Sugar," she told her, "This is where I learned so many things. Like reading and math."

Though she knew that her toys wouldn't respond just because she wasn't alive, Cream likes to talk to her toys as if they were her friends. Like some kids do when they're sort of alone. She went down the hall and arrived in the classroom. She walked over to her hanging area where she hangs her coat and items. She placed Sugar in the corner and took her bookbag off of her back.

_"Why go to school?" _

Cream jolted her head up when she heard a strange voice.

"Huh?"

She was sure it wouldn't come from a teacher. Her teacher had a soft mild voice. A voice she heard was female-like, yet it was a bit raspy. She looked around if any of the kids in the classroom said something to her, but she resumed putting her things away by her hanging area. Then, she took her coat off and hung it up on a hanger. Then, she heard it again.

_"Go home and have some fun." _

Cream looked around some more for a voice. She was hoping she wasn't crazy enough to heard voices in her head. Who was she hearing, and why was it telling her to get out of school? If this keeps up, she may have to respond to the voice sooner of later.

She waited a while for the voice to come back. Until a school bell rings. It was time for class to start. She went over to her seat with her notebook and a pencil bag as the other students took their seats.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanilla had her baking goods ready for class. She had just finished wrapping her cakes in boxes and brown paper. It was nearly time to go. She had already cleaned herself up and the kitchen after she baked some of her cakes. It was hard work, but it was worth it. She went to the closet to get her coat, but she had noticed something on the ground. Before her feet were faded footsteps out of dirt. As if they were recently there. The footsteps pointed in a direction that leads to the closet. Vanilla thought that those footprints looked familiar. Almost too familiar. She opened the closet door and looked down on the floor. She noticed a pair of small black church shoes. And they were dirty with blackish-brown dirt at the bottom. The same dirt that was from Vanilla's flower garden.

_Could Cream be the one who destroyed my garden?... _

* * *

Meanwhile, it was lunchtime. Cream went outside to sit by a bench. She placed her school tray on the table. On the tray was her lunch. A peanut-butter sandwich, a red apple, a banana and a small carton of milk.

When she was about to eat her lunch, she suddenly heard a voice.

_Why coming to school when you should go home and play? _

"Who said that?" Cream asked, looking around.

_Go home... go home now... _

Cream gulped nervously. Where is this voice coming from? Is someone stalking her? She had hope that she wouldn't hear that creepy voice again.

Then, two of her friends came over next to her with their lunch trays. Cream quickly got over the whole voice thing and greeted them.

Later on after lunch, it was recess time. Most of the children went outside to play at the playground. Cream placed her bag on a bench and ran off to play with her friends.

Meanwhile, a young girl was heading to a bathroom. When she arrived there, she zoomed into one of the stalls and unzipped her bag. She took out a piece of paper and a pencil. She was about to write something as if she was writing a love letter, but then, she heard a door opening. She looked underneath to see who came in. By the time she looked, the door was already closed, and she never heard any footsteps. The girl thought a teacher may came in for their privacy. Or perhaps someone just peeked in the bathroom and left? Who knows? Perhaps no one came into the bathroom.

The girl shrugged and resumed on her letter. Suddenly, a black-gloved hand grabbed her ankle underneath the stall door...

* * *

It was nearly time for recess to be over. Cream went over her bench where she left her bookbag. She picked it up and placed it on her back. Suddenly, she noticed one male teacher coming up to the female teacher who had been supervising the children during recess. He whispered to another who had a shocking look on her face. Cream became concerned for her and was about to walk up, until the female teacher rung a bell, telling the kids that recess is over.

It was time for art class. Cream and the students began to make finger-painting. The young rabbit was finger-painting of her and Sugar together. She tried her effort of making the characters look cartoon-like. Like any five year old kid may do. Suddenly, she began to overheard some conversions as she continue to finger-paint.

"Have you heard about Whitney Reed?" one classmate asked.

"That girl who had a crush on Brad Tyler?" the other answered, "I heard that she was taken to the hospital. Someone in school attacked her."

"Oh, no," the first classmate whimpered, "I hope I'm not next..."

"The police outside will protect us," the other assured him.

Cream was shocked to hear what happened to one of her classmates, Whitney Reed. Though she does not know the girl well, she was very concern about her being attacked by a psychopath in school. Who in Mobius would attack an innocent girl like that? She walked away from her painting and looked outside the window. She sees two police cars sitting by the bus stop. Two police officers were questioning five teachers about the incident.

The young rabbit gulped nervously. Whoever injured Whitney, she hopes as hell she wouldn't get attacked.

* * *

By the time art class was over, it was time for the children to go home. Cream waited at the school bus for a ride home. Suddenly, she noticed a blue car coming down the street. She recognized that car before. It belonged to Sonic. He pulled up in front of her and stopped. He rolled the window down to greet her.

"Hey there, Cream," Sonic said, "Your mom told me to pick you up, so hop on."

"Ok, Mr. Sonic," Cream said. She hopped onto the car, and Sonic drove the car.

"Why taking the car today, Mr. Sonic?" Cream wondered.

"I nearly had an accident when I was playing dodgeball with my friends," Sonic answered, "Amy keeps on bugging me to stop running today, so I had to take a car just for today. Besides, your mom wanted me to pick you up and take you home. So, here I am."

Cream giggled at his answer. "Thank you, Mr. Sonic."

"You're welcome, Cream," Sonic said, "How's school today?"

"School was great," Cream answered. Then, she said in a nervous voice, "Except..."

Sonic noticed it and asked, "What? What is it? Did something happened?"

"Well..." Cream began. She doesn't know if she should tell Sonic that she had been hearing voices eariler today. She hesistated and think about what she wanted to tell him.

Then, she said, "One of the kids was attacked at school today."

"Really?" Sonic wondered, "That explained one police car in the parking lot. Do you know how?"

"No, not really," Cream said, "But I'm really scared that someone may attack me as well."

"Oh, don't worry," Sonic said, "No one is going to attack you. I'm here to protect you when you are ever in danger."

"Thank you, Mr. Sonic," Cream said with a smile, "I sure do hope that Whitney is ok."

"I'm sure she will be," Sonic said.

Later, they arrived at Vanilla's house. Cream got out of the car and bowed her head to Sonic.

"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Sonic," she said.

"You're welcome, Cream," Sonic said.

As the little rabbit turned to go inside the house, the blue hedgehog noticed something at the bottom of her bookbag; dark redish spotted stains. As if either from paint, marker or even it could be blood.

"Cream, wait!" Sonic cried out.

Cream turned back to him and wondered, "Yes, Mr. Sonic?"

"What happened to your bookbag?" Sonic asked, "You got red stains at the bottom. Did you any art today?"

"Well... I did do some finger-painting today," Cream said. She took her bookbag off of her back and noticed what Sonic was talking about. She stared at the red stains and said to him, "Well, I did wash my hands after I was done painting. I don't even remember using the color red for my painting."

"Well, don't worry about it," Sonic said, "I'm sure your mom can wash it off. Take care. Tell your mom thanks for the cookies she made me."

"Ok, Mr. Sonic," Cream said, "I will. Thank you."

She watched Sonic drove away before heading back in the house. Then, she heard her mother's voice. "Oh, Cream, welcome home."

She turned to her mother and replied, "Hi, mommy!"

Vanilla's face turned a little stern which made Cream shuddered a bit.

"Cream, dear, I would like to have a word with you. Come inside."


End file.
